Luke and the Battle of Chuck
by burningflame1000
Summary: Luke,justin,and jake go on a journy to defeat the evil wizard Chuck
1. The Beginning

IMPORTANT! I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE SPELLS USED IN THIS BOOK THEY BELONG TO THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. ALSO MUST OF THE MONSTERS I DO OWN THE OTHER MONSTERS ARE FROM HARRY POTTER AND GREEK MYTHOLIGY.

BOOK1 LUKE AND THE BATTLES OF CHUCK CHAPTER 1 THE BEGINNING

Yeah ok so let me tell you something my name`s Luke, Luke Monrano.I was born in Denver,Colorado and i`m not your average 12 year old kid with carmel colored hair and hazel eyes that change color for no reason even though my hights avarge for a 6th grader i`m i`m a wizard and for all you people who are saying ok so why did you tell us that you just ruined the story well i didn`t so zip it! well to tell you my story you have to first figure out how this happened...

"LUKE! stop reading your book and pay attendtion!" said thats your average math class for me because i usally read during class or fight with erasers with friends. now is really nice exept when you don`t listen to her she`s tall and dark haired, and hasdark blue eyes that helps her shut up a student when she stares at them but she has a good temper so she doesn`t get made often dut when she does her stern voice gives you the message to shutup."fine" I say.I go to Jackson elementry school. i`m leving that school in a couple of months so im pretty happy cause the princiable is alwful and the foods lets skip that part and go to the end of second i figured it out."you know you should really stop reading in class" said Justin. Justin`s one of my best friends and we`ve known each other since ninth has white hair that really short,taller than most 6th graders and brown eyes the color of milk chocolate."I know besides i finished the book anyways who new that snape in the harry potter series was good?" i replyed. " i konw that was pretty shocking to me to but seriosly stop reading in class""can we get off the subject and besides wouldn`t it be cool if magic was real?"" yeah you have a point there" said Justin" I pick up a pencil"hmmm... i wonder if a pencil is magical!" i say sarcasticly. we laugh. i point the pencil at him" Justin prepare to be terminated...PACIFICUS TOTALUS!" i say and laugh Justin says nothing " hey justin you ok?" no answer. "you ok?" Justin stould there frozen solid i shove him he topples over and gets up"what just happened?" he asked "you... froze" i said stumbling " dude you just did magic! you froze me!" "holy crap! i.. I did. i must be a wizard!"i said shockingly"but how`d you do that with a pencil?" i don`t know maybe because its made of wood?you know what i don`t know all i know is that that was the coolest thing in history ever done by me!" i said proudly" here let me try" Justin says stealing the pencil away from me now let me tell you when you relize your a wizard you don`t really want someone to take your wand/pencil so iwasn`t that excited when he stole it and said he was going to try magic on me. Personaly i don`t know what it felt like and i didn`t want to know now so i tried to grab it, but really its Justin the football and running master so i had no chance even if we were in class the teacher won`t figure out so i didn`t try." ok i`ll try REDUCTO" said JUstin"what! that`ll blow me to bits if it works well it probably won`t so REDUCTO!" Justin shouted. I ducked i new if this worked i`m going to become Luke it hit me cause Justin was aiming for my legs i waited to get exploded but nothing hit me."OK it failed so it didn`t work yess!" i said in triumpt."ok then let me try this maybe i can levitate a eraser""fine but give me back my pencil after" i said" ok here i go WINGARDEAN LEVIOSA!" Justin shouted then all of a sudden the eraser hovered over the desk" nice justin but then how come your reducto didn`t kill me?" i asked "IDK i guess we`ll figure that out later on right? cause i mean were wizards and how come nobody`s wondering about what were doing?"" cause nobodys in the room." i said.

Now there was alot of things rushing through my head the main one was alright this is going to be so cool!But school was over and i had to get back to my house to do my homework. now over the past weeks we did the regular things people who just learned their wizards, practice practiced everyday and learned new abilitys Justin can predict the future better than me and I can erase peoples minds better than Justin so were equal.(he`s not so happy since he was my test dummy but i figured out how to reverse it so he`s ok)and we got kind of worried about what we saw in the maybe future.

It was a vision me and Justin in school then the wall explodes behind the teachers maple wood desk.A man comes in wearing a black cloak. Me and him run to get my sister in 5th grade. by the way her name is Bella is 9 years old( 1 and a half years younger than me) she has Crystal green eyes that change diffrent shades of greens depending on what she wears and has wavy light brown carmal colored hair. She almost my hight and is tan but not as tan as me.(and belive me i was born tan)She`s very friendly to everyone but me so we fight often(she starts it usally and our nanny is tired of it) as i was saying we go to grad bella to help us fight the cloaked man(and for everyone whos not that bright he`s a wizard)as me,bella, and justin rush to our classroom we see a flash of green light then a scream. then it ended(green flash of light=the killing curse one of the unforgettable curses AVADA KADABRA) but besides the vision we`ve `had our fare share of manly Dementors. there`re the worse. the dementors are cold heartless beings who are like ghost but solid and they wear black cloaks and are only bones that are translusent(means you can see throught them but not have an ice cold touch and can suck your soul out of your body but you still live even thought you have no memery feelings or anything your just a walking shell pretty much. yeah there not the easest thing to fight cause you need to use a patronus to fight them. a Patronus is a creature that is summoned from a spell that repels Dementors but is exermly hard to do because you have to think of the happiest memory in your mind then say EXPETO PATRUNUM. yeah so there bad news, but that was the least of our worries because of what happened weeks later...

TUNE IN ON 12/6/10 TO FIGURE OUT THE NEXT PART IN CHAPTER 2 THE RISE OF CHUCK


	2. The Rise of Chuck

IMPORTANT! I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE SPELLS USED IN THIS BOOK THEY BELONG TO THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. ALSO MUST OF THE MONSTERS I DO OWN THE OTHER MONSTERS ARE FROM HARRY POTTER AND GREEK MYTHOLIGY.

BOOK1 LUKE AND THE BATTLE OF CHUCK CHAPTER 2 The Rise of Chuck K so this is what happened. i was at school when we got a slip to go out of state to you could tell i was pretty exicted since i barely left school i ran home first thing i said"Dad let me go to Kansas!" our dads a big guy with alot of muscle but walks slow and only uses his muscle for emergancy, wit big green eyes and carmal could intimidate anyone."hm? kansas? well how are you gonig to get there?" he said"feild trip for school""ok how much money you need?"NOw let you tell you if you want to now the amount of money i cost heres a hint:when i told dad he fliped out but he still let me go.

weeks later we arived on the bus. now they were two buses and because of carma i`m pretty happy. what happened was one bus had air conditioning,a bathroom, and a dvd player. and the other bus was the regular yellow no bathroom or anything the other bus i had to go on the crappy bus, the people in the AC bus were the teachers made everyone change buses and we rode to Kansas in comfort.

now i`d love to tell you were we went to in Kansas but let me get to the important me and justin were loading into the bus when are friend George over heard us talking about the I.S.S(wizardry)Jake is a short and sort of chubby kid but can be smart when he wants to we don`t have alot in common though, he`s short black haired with brown eyes."wait hold up what`d you say?" Jake said."nothing why do you ask?" i asked "well i herd you say that you and Justin have been fighting Dementors? what are those?""oh there just something for our game nothing much we`ve been playing harry potter on the PS2"justin said i was thinking nice save until he started to ask more questions and we cracked told him. he flipped.

weeks later we were at school recess and by that time we figured out that Jake might of been a we didn`t really no that until he passed out during recess and when he woke up he said eight words"do you guys know a man named chuck?

TUNE IN ON 12/13/10 TO FIGURE OUT THE NEXT PART IN CHAPTER 3 Chucks beginning! bye!


End file.
